I GET OFF
by randomle26
Summary: (ROY/RAVEN ONE SHOT- WITH SLIGHT ROMANCE) Roy Harper, laboring at his job at Oliver Queen's big night club, wasn't really planning to have fun meeting one very new, very special customer.


**AN: Here's Another Roy/Raven **_**Arrow**_** one shot. This one doesn't really coincide with the previous one- so don't worry too much about having past information.**

**Please ignore any errors and keep in mind that I don't own any massively popular DC projects.**

**Song Inspiring: I GET OFF by Halestorm**

* * *

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge_

_To stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone_

* * *

Roy Harper was feeling rather tense. Growing up in the Glades would be the primary cause.

Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that his boss- _correction_, his ex-girlfriend was taking a break and dancing with some guy on the dance floor. Thea Queen had no problem with strutting her stuff. Maybe she let him keep his job just to torture him. Didn't the US Constitution frown upon cruel and unusual punishment?

The resident of the ruined Glades pushed his focus better onto the beefy, 200-pounded (regular) alcoholic, handing him a _Miller Lite. _Roy was feeling better wondering if this customer could tell that he really gave him non-alcoholic beer. Personally, Roy knew what it was like to addiction. He would physically shudder in the mere memory of the drugs and the needles. (1)

He was whisked away from the painful past when a new customer politely asked, "What's good?"

Roy checked out his new freeloader with cash. The customer was a woman, twenty maybe twenty-one, with oddly pale skin and… what the heck, purple hair? What was most captivating was her purple eyes. Roy couldn't remember seeing anyone with even that dark of a shade of blue.

"I know, I have weird eyes," she said, rolling the subject of his attention in an annoyed matter, "Get me something to drink, and I won't call you out for staring at me."

"Sorry," he muttered, and he made a gesture for her ID with his index finger, which she handed over willingly.

Once he handed it back to her, he grabbed a glass, pouring some of the club's best rum, only to have it occupied with Cola.

"Cuba Libre? _That's_ the best?" she asked mordantly. (2)

Roy chuckled at the fact that she seemed slightly insulted- almost as if she thought he didn't think she had the balls to handle something stronger. "You're 21, right? Didn't want you to get wasted- plenty of years later to do that."

She raised her eyebrows before smirking and said, "Cop or Bartender, Mr.…?"

"Harper. Roy Harper," he placed her drink on a club coaster, "And not a cop. Spent too much time with those dickheads anyway."

She lifted her glass, almost saluting him, "Well, thank you," she murmured before sipping her drink. Roy couldn't tell if that was her first drink ever or not- if she didn't like it, she didn't show it.

"So what brings you here, Ms. Raven?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

Raven answered, "Good to know you were actually looking at my license. And how do you know this is my first time here?"

"You're not one of my regulars," he said honestly, "And if you were, you'd have come _way_ earlier to get the good stuff."

She actually let out a noise that sounded like a chuckle, "Well, yes I'm new to Starling City. I'm actually meeting a friend in the city. Thought I'd check out one of the most talked about clubs first." She pushed her finished drink towards him, but didn't ask for a refill.

Roy pretended to clean the glass, like he saw all those western cowboy bartenders do in his movies growing up. He looked over to see some other guy was now slobbering over Thea's usually clean neck. He was pretty relieved she wasn't on drugs again- not only because her big brother would kick his ass.

He looked back at Raven and noticed she was clenching a napkin in her fist, her black nails almost ripping through the paper. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

She huffed, "Fine it's… just… a little crowded in here. And you're anger is a little contagious."

"You can feel my anger?" asked Roy.

Raven paused- a hint of something flying through her eyes- before she said, "I think the girls throwing up in the bathroom can feel your anger. So why are you spreading your anger out in the universe?"

Roy bluntly pointed at Thea, "Ex girlfriend and boss."

Raven nodded in understanding, "Ah… your pay must really _suck_."

Roy couldn't help but smile; he liked her humor. When the next Avril Lavigne song blasted onto the speakers, he quickly grabbed her hand, "Dance with me?"

"Nobody dances to Avril Lavigne," she said with a cautious mask. The purple haired girl was obviously hesitant. "Don't you have to work?"

He gestured to some other bartender behind him, "Shift's over. C'mon, don't leave a guy hanging," he whined, squeezing her hand.

"I don't really know how," she said plainly.

He shrugged and pulled her off, "It's not like your taking your SATs." And before Raven could argue anymore, Roy pulled Raven to his chest. After placing her arms around his shoulders, he put his own around her hips, swaying his pelvis against hers with the music. It didn't take Raven much to actually get the hang of the music. It seemed she was doing what she could not to feel too loose with Roy. He actually saw a pleasant emotion when he uncharacteristically dipped and twirled her.

For once, in what felt like forever, Roy had his mind off Thea. He wasn't thinking of Raven as some rebound, just some extremely beautiful girl who was unknowingly grinding against his lower region. God damn was she beautiful- being mysteriously libidinous was a very paramount bonus. In fact, Roy was so distracted, he started wondering whether or not the pale girl was wearing underwear or not underneath her blue dress.

There sweetly sexy moment was ruined when someone with oddly sharp nails began tapping Roy on his shoulder. As if on a cliché cue, his ex-girlfriend was standing with her hands on her hips. "Don't you have a bar to tend?"

Before Roy could come up with some snarky response, Raven spoke over him, "Don't be mad at him, _ma'am_. I was just leaving so Roy can go back to his job."

Roy didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Raven stood up for him or the fact that she kissed him on his cheek, lingering a little too long.

He couldn't help but watch as Raven walked towards the door, hugging some guy waiting for her. She turned around, waved politely at Roy, and then turned back to the mysterious suitor, exiting with him. (3)

Also leaving Roy to fight off his crazy ex himself.

* * *

**How was this one?**

**(1) Comic Book Roy had a heroin addiction. There was that one episode where he was afraid of needles, and I actually preferred the theory that his fear is from him recovering.**

**(2) Raven seems very OOC, sorry I didn't mean to write her like that at first. **

**(3) That's open to interpretation- whether you think it's a friend or a boyfriend or a Titan or whatever. I didn't want to bring ship wars too much into this.**

**Sorry it's really short, still a little blocked- so this is the best I am spitting out.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
